


Annoyance

by olivemartini



Series: Miscalleneous Newt/Tina [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: Newt's not used to being liked.





	

He's not used to being liked.

He's aware that he isn't an easy person to like, has been called annoying and left behind more times than he can count, so one day, when he's babbling on at full speed about _creatures_ and _my manuscript, they want a second edition_ and _Dumbledore said it was brilliant, dumbledore_ , he feels himself stutter to a stop and stare at the ground, just waiting for her to say the words.  She had to have bene getting tired of him by now, he left New York and then came back, and she probably expected him to leave after a day or two, but it's been a full month and they're still here, still talking over tea and walking around his zoo of suitcase.  He's not sure why, but suddenly he feels like Tina is the only thing keeping him from disappearing, and he doesn't want to have to watch her walk away.

"Newt?"  She places her fingers on the back of his hand, soft and gentle, and he wants to run.  "Newt, what's wrong?"

He wants to tell her.  Wants to say that over the past year, he's understood why he likes his creatures so much.  He understands what its like to be misunderstood, to be frightened and alone and just needing someone to care for you, and she's become his metaphorical suitcase.  He also understands that his creatures may bite and kick and spit venom, but they can not truly hurt him.  in his experience, only humans can do that.

"Nothing."  He tries to smile, but it falls apart, and she can tell.  "Nothing's wrong, Tina."

"Why'd you stop?"  She's worried, and her hand is still on his hand, if he just moved his fingers an inch he could be holding it, but he won't, because he's afraid and he's still thinking about Hogwarts days, where he learned to keep his mouth shut and blend into the background and never get close to anyone, because caring is bad, so bad, especially when he knows that friendship and love only brings pain in the end.  "It was a good story."

"I was talking too much.  Been told it gets a bit annoying."  Her hand leaves then, yanked back, and he wants to know what he did wrong.

"It's not annoying."  She spits the words out, and Newt doesn't know why she's angry.  "I love listening to you.  Who told you it was annoying?"

He's still caught up on the _I love listening to you talk,_ but she's waiting for an answer.  "Everybody."  He doesn't like the fact that he can't look her in the eye, doesn't like that he gets so nervous around her sometimes, doesn't enjoy this feeling he gets in his chest whenever he looks at her.  

"Well, its not."  Tina got up from the table, grabbed the tea kettle off the stove, and slammed it down.  She gets more aggressive when she's feeling things, he's learned.  It's so different from what he does, curling in on himself and staying quiet.  Still, she pours him a cup of tea and her hand brushes through his hair, an oddly comforting gesture.  "You can talk to me as much as you want, Newt.  I'm never going to get annoyed."

They are holding hands in earnest now, and he feels his face heating up, wonders if she feels about him like he feels about her but is too afraid to ask.  He also remembers Queenie, telling him that he needs a giver, not a taker, and wonders if this is what she was talking about.


End file.
